Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall
by Project Revolution
Summary: Una historia que se me ocurrio despues de escuchar la cancion de Coldplay "Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall". Rebecca no puede continuar, no despues del incidente de la mansion. Se siente desesperada y la unica persona que podria comprenderla fallecio... Pero se levantó y le dijo unas ultimas palabras de agradecimiento a su heroe... Pasen y leanla


Es algo que se me ocurrio de repente, sintiendo una gran necesidad por plasmar a esta heroina en una historia, ya que parece que Capcom la tiene en el cajón de los personajes.

El titulo tiene sentido con la cancion "Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall" la frase que Richard le habia dicho a Rebbeca y que ella repite para sentirse mejor.

Espero que les guste este Fanfic Complete y dejen Reviews! Saludos!

Umbrella Proyeckt. 024

* * *

Rebecca sintió que las semanas siguientes al desastre en la mansión le habían afectado de una manera muy fuerte. Rara vez salía al patio de su casa y siempre estaba encerrada en su habitación, llorando fuertemente por haber perdido compañeros tan entrañables como los de la misma unidad a la que pertenecía. Tenía un último objeto de su amor imposible, una cinta naranja en la cual había, hace ya un tiempo, un ramo de rosas por su cumpleaños. Se sentía tan miserable por haberle perdido, que ya no tenía más ganas de hacer nada. Simplemente quedarse allí, sola; ahogando sus penas con lagrimas…

Se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, de nuevo, mientras oía la vida que se desarrollaba por fuera. Pero eso ya no le importaba, lo único que quería era volverle a ver… Pero eso no se podía, el estaba muerto; el mismo Chris le había dicho aquello. Recordó, cuando se despertó en el suelo del helicóptero, ya a salvo y en el helipuerto del RPD, sus ojos totalmente mojados por las lágrimas. No supo cuando dejo escapar aquellas gotitas que corrían por su rostro como un mar, como si Cada Lagrima Fuera Una Cascada; pero allí estaban, y Chris se las había secado, al mismo tiempo que la despertaba con una pequeña sacudida en sus delgados brazos.

Cada día era una agonía mayor, sintiéndose incapaz de ver su futuro más allá de esas cuatro paredes de color rosa claro, llenas de fotos de súper estrellas que tanto le gustaba y las fotos con sus antiguos amigos… Los que se sacrificaron por ellos, muriendo en un territorio hostil y siniestro, bajo el mando de Umbrella.

Bah, como odiaba aquel maldito nombre, le había destruido todo. Su vida, sus posibilidades amorosas ¡Ya no podía salir a la calle sin sentirse insegura y a la vez observada! Su familia igual, asique apenas puso un pie en su casa, les rogó que se marcharan. Inclusive que se llevaran todas sus pertenencias, ya que con una ciudad bajo el total control de unos chiflados crea monstruos, nunca se sabía cuándo volvería a ocurrir algo tan drástico como el Incidente de la Mansión.

Y aun peor… Los diarios locales, los canales igualmente locales, destrozando la reputación de sus finados compañeros… "llamándoles alcohólicos y drogadictos" o "su total incompetencia los llevo al fracaso". Ellos no estuvieron allí, no tenían forma de saber si era verdad o no, pero aun así lo afirmaban… Seguían quemándole su poca fe en que alguien descubriera las actividades ilícitas de Umbrella.

Al día siguiente embarcaría totalmente a la próxima fase en su vida. La de ser una chica buscada, por una corporación farmacéutica que quería verle muerta a toda costa solo porque tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir… Iría a Europa a las oficinas centrales de Umbrella, para quemar desde dentro a toda la compañía, difundir todos sus secretos al mundo y así calmar su deseo de vengar a sus amigos fallecidos… Pero de nada serviría, todo el mundo confiaba en Umbrella, todos tenían plena fe en sus adelantos en medicina y en milicia. Nadie más que ellos cinco creerían la historia. Era así, y así parecía quedarse.

Se levantó, hastiada de estar sentada en su cama, y tomó unos pañuelos de carilina. Se sonó la nariz, y se seco las lágrimas, que corrían por su joven y perfecto rostro. Así le gustaba llamarle, perfecto rostro, una muñequita de porcelana, y así. Sonrió al recordar sus ojos celestes cielo y su pelo rapado, junto con su inconfundible sonrisa…

Tiró el pobre y desmenuzado papel al tacho de basura, al mismo tiempo que se guardaba un arma en la funda que tenia para el torso, y se colocó por encima de su remera blanca. Por arriba, una campera de color verde, que combinaban a la perfección con sus zapatillas favoritas en forma de mini bota. Salió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hacia el living de su casa. Tomó unas llaves y un bolso de mano, guardando dentro las mismas llaves. Corrió a su habitación y tomo de la punta de su cama la pequeña cinta naranja, su color favorito y también le guardó.

Salió decidida a ir a despedirle por una última vez más. Le debía tanto, se había sacrificado por ayudarle, ¡Y no le había dado las últimas gracias como se merecía! ¡Era un héroe! Y nadie le reconocía por ello… Camino unas cuadras, sintiéndose extrañamente vigilada, bueno, más bien; vigilada como siempre. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volteó, en la tercera cuadra de su recorrido, por las calles casi desiertas de Raccoon. Y así a la próxima…y luego a la próxima… Hasta que llego a su último destino de aquel día. Su morada, donde el descansaba completamente tranquilo… Bueno, el no estaba allí, su cuerpo se había perdido en la explosión de la mansión, dejándolo resumido a cenizas… Pero era mejor tener algo con que recordarlo…

Subió por una colina, y luego por unas escaleras, pasando una puerta de hierro chirriante. Avistó a una pareja mas lejos de donde él estaba, abrazados y llorando en silencio, en una tumba más lejana a la que ella tenía que ir. Caminó los últimos pasos hasta la parcela que pertenecía a los policías de Raccoon, o a los miembros de algún escuadrón del RPD. Vio allí su nombre marcado, una vez más. Se arrodilló una vez que había llegado, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Richard…- Susurró la jovencita castaña, frotándose sus ojos grises hinchados de tanto llorar.- Lo siento… por no venir antes… pero es que no puedo…- Soltó un sollozo.- No puedo continuar…- Abrió su bolso, sacando la pequeña cinta de su interior. La dejó en el suelo, frente a la lapida de su amado, luego, volvió a mirarle- Nunca olvidare ese día, Rick…- Se secó unas lagrimas y se paró.

Miro por última vez su nombre, antes de marcharse para siempre de Raccoon. Jamás olvidaría su nombre ni quien había sido. Y jamás olvidaría aquella hermosa frase que le había dicho un día que no estaba muy feliz, más bien el día en que su abuelita se había marchado.

Salió del cementerio, no sin antes decirle lo mejor que pudo, con su garganta entrecortada por el incesante llanto que salía. Miró al cielo, con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas aun cayéndole por su fino rostro.

-Cada Lagrima Es Una Cascada- Susurró- ¡CADA LAGRIMA ES UNA CASCADA!- Gritó más fuerte, sintiéndose por fin un poco mejor consigo misma.

Se marcho, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, recordándole como si estuviera a su lado. "se fuerte, Rebecca." Le había dicho antes de esa misión… y en aquel momento tomo más sentido. Ser fuerte, luchar por la verdad y la justicia y jamás abandonar su nombre… Jamás…

Fin


End file.
